Makeshifter
Makeshifter is an Anubian Morpholizer from the planet Aime T'dvent. He is Dimension 40 Ahmad's pet. Appearance He looks like a dog-like alien, with white skin, and some feathers coming out of certain parts of his body. He has a snout. He wears a red suit, with black stripes. He has glowing red eyes, and has four arms (counting the legs). He also has a tail. Powers Makeshifter's Species, has the ability to shift between several modes, which Ahmad gave names. Aquatic Makeshifter Makeshifter's body becomes made of ice and frost. He gains the ability to fire powerful water waves from his mouth, and freezing blasts from his hands. He gains the ability to breathe underwater. Molten Makeshifter Makeshifter's body becomes made out of molten lava and stone plates. He gains the ability to fire powerful fireballs from his mouth, or create a large wave of lava. He becomes resistant to freezing. Chlorotic Makeshifter Makeshifter's body becomes made out of plants, and he gains the ability to control plants, or spawn them. to a large extent. He gains the ability to regenerate. Chronotic Makeshifter Makeshifter becomes made out of metal. Makeshifter gains the ability to fire time rays from his tail, or fire time balls from his mouth. He also gains the ability to teleport. Terrakinetic Makeshifter Makeshifter becomes made out of Stone. Afterwards, he will gain the ability to drill/dig into the ground easily. He gains the ability to manipulate the Stone Around him, or in him. He becomes very durable, though he could not regenerate. Magnetic Makeshifter Makeshifter becomes made out of pure magnet. He gains the ability to create magnetic shields, magnetic waves, or magentize around Metal. Electric Makeshifter Makeshifter becomes completely black. Makeshifter gains the ability to absorb electricity through his tail or mouth, and fire electricty back from said parts. He becomes able to turn into pure lightning. Digestive Makeshifter Makeshifter becomes dark green colored. Makeshifter gains the ability to eat anything, digest it in his body then spit out lasers from his tail or energy balls from his mouth. His tongues become very long and sticky. Sonokinetic Makeshifter Makeshifter becomes made out of blue metal, and he grows sonic disks all over his body. He comes able to sonic roar, releasing sonic vibrations. And he can spawn his sonic disks in a manor similar to that of Ultimate Echo Echo. Aeral Makeshifter Makeshifter becomes more eagle-like, and his white feathers cover him completely. He becomes able to release powerful gusts of cyclon winds from his mouth, or create tornadoes made out of air. He can fly and turn intangible. Astral Makeshifter Makeshifter gains a color scheme similar to Alien X. He becomes able to fire powerful star power energy, and modify gravity pressure to pin enemies down. He can fly and survive in space. Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Ahmad15 Category:Animal Aliens In Ben 10: Battle of Gods In the series Ben 10 Battle of Gods, he is given a more Omnitrix look. He still retains all his powers. Behavior Makeshifter acts like a housepet generally. He seems quite lazy sometimes. He intially prefers eating burgers and hotdogs instead of normal food. However, if anyone even scratches Ahmad, Makeshifter quickly transforms and attacks him aggressively. He likes being petted on the head, and he likes rubbing himself into Ahmad as a show of affection. Trivia *Unlike Normal Dogs, he HATES being scratched behind the ear. *There is a very weak percentage that he might EVER appear in Ahmad 15 (Rebooted). *He initially was going to be able to duplicate, but that makes him too overpowered. Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Ahmad15 Category:Animal Aliens